


Damn Boots

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the damn boots' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Boots

  
Nathan did not have fetishes. Nathan was store brand vanilla when it came to sex. After years with his wife, doing nothing kinkier than having sex up against the bedroom wall, he wasn't ready for Eliot.

Wasn't ready for being bent over the conference table at the offices. He had whimpered when Eliot used his favorite knife to cut off his clothes. Wasn't ready for a hand job on the Eiffel Tower with the rest of the team only feet away. He had gasped when Eliot slipped the cock ring on him. Wasn't ready to join the mile high club over the Atlantic Ocean. Had begged and whined for it even as Eliot fucked him into the floor. He wasn't ready to claw and rend the sheets with his hand, Eliot's agile tongue deep in his ass.

And he definitely wasn't ready to develop a cowboy boot fetish.

But here he was, staring at those damn boots, Eliot smirking at him from across the table. The bastard pulled out the knife, the one he had used to cut off Nathan's clothes, and ran it up and down the lines of his boot. Circling the toe, tracing designs, casually running knife-callused fingertips over the leather, over the blade, and gripping the hilt.

The meeting couldn't end fast enough. Nathan bolted for the restroom but Eliot caught his arm.

Nathan shivered as Eliot's hair brushed his cheek and neck. Shuddered as hot breath stroked his ear.

"After this case's over? I'm going to fuck you with nothing but my boots on."

Nathan moaned.

The End


End file.
